yogpodfandomcom-20200214-history
I am Michael Macdonald and I listen to the yogpod all day
I am Michael Macdonald and I listen to the YoGPoD all day was the thirty-third episode of the YoGPoD. It was created and produced by Simon and Lewis. In this episode, Lewis and Simon play the liners sent in by the Yognau(gh)ts. Official Description "The ghost of Gary Coleman pops in as Lewis and Simon play the terrible fan-made liners, discuss expensive liquids and set a high-flying brand new challenge!" Transcript ---- Recording: This is Michael McDonald and I listen to the YoGPoD all day (x2) Recording: Yes, This is Mr. Burns, and I think the YoGPoD is... Excellent Simon: I think that one's good, the Mr. Burns Simon: (Singing): This is Michael McDonald and I listen to the YoGPoD all... (Lewis Laughs) Simon: Who is Michael McDonald?? Lewis: I don't know Simon: What is going on? Lewis (Singing): This is Michael McDonald and I listen to the YoGPoD all day (Lewis and Simon laugh) Simon: What is... What the fuck! Lewis: What is that? Simon: I've got no Idea, no idea Simon & Lewis: This is Michael McDonald and I listen to the YoGPoD all day Lewis: Oh goodness me (Lewis and Simon Laugh) (Intro Plays) Lewis: So this is when you posted on you facebook that you wanted people to send in their own versions of little... umm Simon: Artist Liners they're called Lewis, That's the phrase you're struggling for, in the darkness of your ignorance Lewis: Mmm, So who are these from? Simon: Peter Maserati Lewis: So he's not called Michael McDonald? Simon: No, he's not called, umm, Malcolm McDonald Simon: This is Michael McDonald and I listen to the YoGPoD all day! No it's not him... Fucking Weirdo, but they were good, ohh God Lewis: I don't know who Michael McDonald is, Malcolm McDonald, Michael McDonald Recording: HI!! I"M A 1980's HEADBAND SINGER, AND I LIKE TO LISTEN TO THE YoGPoD! YOOOWWW Lewis: Wow haha wow, oh my goodness! Recording: Oh Hey! I'm a big Fat italian from New York, and when I'm not telling everybody I bet their fucking pizza sucks, I like to listen to the YoGPoD alright? Simon: He kinda fancies himself, this guy, as a bit of a... Lewis: He Does! As a bit of an impressionist Simon: ...a bit of a person, he's got... ideas, We're gonna have to use these you realise? He's put literally minutes of effort into this (Lewis laughs) Recording: THIS IS BEGINNING, AND THE END OF THE YoGPoD Lewis: What's that supposed to be? Is that a reference to something? Simon: It's called Marogear, no Marogar.mp3, so I guess it's a reference to... ummm... thing Lewis: First boss of Ice Crown, umm Simon: It's a bit strange, isn't it? Bit Strange. Ahh, lets listen to the next one... Ahhhhh hahaha oh fuck this is bad, hang on! Recording: Did you think we had forgotten! Did you THINK the YoGPoD had forgiven? Lewis: Hahah WHAT? Is that it? Simon: Yeah! He's probably quoting something! Probably another fucking World of Warcraft boss. Lewis: Did you think we had forgotten? Did you think we had forgiven?! What is that? What is that? I don't get that! Simon: I don't know! It's really weird isn't it! Lewis: Thank You for that (harrumphs) Did people not get the brief when you described what you wanted? Simon: Who sent that? Uhhh... Jacob Railton Lewis: Did you just say: "Could you please SPAZ into your microphone?" Is that what you said? Simon: Pretty much, Yeah pretty much Simon: I AM MICHAEL MCDONALD AND I LISTEN TO THE YoGPoD ALL DAY! Simon: Hang on, (Laughs), Okay I got one form James Goodman, that you've replied to, so you must've heard this one before... Okay? James Goodman Recording: Your're Your're Your're Your're listening to the YoGPoD, the YoGPoD. Lewis: See thats good! That is good! I like that a lot! It's the kinda thing we want man, that! Simon: It's so deadpan! Simon: You're, you're, you're, you're listening to the YoGPoD, the YoGPoD. uhh, The YoGPoD Simon: Robin... Ridgianey! He's done a few of them! Recording: Welcome! And you are listening to the YoGPoD! Recording: (Whispered) Welcome, and you are listening to the YoGPoD Recording: Hi! I'm a reeeally old man, and I like listening to the YoGPoD. Recording: Oi Grandad! What you doin on that PC? It's mine! Get off it! Now! Lewis: His really old man, sound like he's from liverpool, or something you know- he sounds like a member of the Beatles! Simon: Well maybe the only old men Robin Ridgiarney know are all um, Liverpudlian! You didn't think of that! Right... Yo Sup Darkeys, so here is my "Liner," It makes me think of Dr. Evil: "Here is my... LINER!" Feel free to pay me for my work! Lost my lame DLL so its a WAV. I don't know.. what does that mean?! Technical... Mumbo Jumbo and Gibberish! Lewis: I don't know! Recording: Your Listening to the YoGPoD Lewis: Was that... Was that it? Simon: What the.... Lewis: What was that?! Simon: It's one second long! You fucking kidding me! Okay, lets listen to this again, just in case you missed it somehow. Recording: Your Listening to the YoGPoD Recording: Your Listening to the YoGPoD Recording: Your Listening to the YoGPoD Simon: Well thanks! Thanks for that! Thanks Matt Rawcliffe, you've put a lot of effort into that! Lewis: That was awesome! That must have taken him longer to like, SAVE than to record! Simon: Right click, save as took longer than the actual recording! Lewis: YourlisteningtotheYoGPoD Simon: YourlisteningtotheYoGPoD Simon: Anyway, Nick Fuckface sends us this lovely story about the YoGPoD challenge we did ages ago, about shaking up a can of pop. and he says: "Good afternoon, my main man Lewis! Today the purpose of this e-mail is to inform you of something that happened recently in my life after hearing Simon challenge my manly authority by saying that if I had the balls to record myself shaking up a soda can really well, and having a friend record me." Simon: Oh, That's it! He doesn't know how to construct a sentence... okay Lewis: Like most of our listeners, yeah! "Immediately, I rung up a few friends and said: 'Hey, want to come over to my house and quickly help me with something?' Of course they rejected, since most of them do not like me after I showed them your YoGPoD. Anyway, I thought: 'Okay, this will be terrible since I have no-one to record me, and you will just think I am a nutter.' But then I remembered! I have a sister! She is about 14 years old, I am 17 I said: 'Hey, come over here and record this for me, I need it for a science assignment.' I guess since she was doing nothing, she accepted, and held the camera for me. So she starts recording me, and I say: 'Hello, I am Dave! Yognaut and I have the balls!' I immediately toss the can at a wall in order for it to be a legit test." Lewis: Hang on hang on! Stop stop stop Simon: Oh here we go! Lewis: Hello! I am Dave! Yognaut and I have the balls?! That is now our official phrase! Simon: That should be our new... Lewis: I have the balls! Simon: Ahahaha, I AM DAVE! YOGNAUT AND I HAVE THE BALLS Lewis: Wow! Simon: That's amazing! Simon: So he tosses the can of cola or whatever it is, (at the wall), in order for it shake it up, so he throws it at the wall, "I have the Balls!!" throws it at the wall... "Suddenly, the can starts shrieking. Me and my sister look at eachother in shock, I begin to make my way towards the can to tap it (in order to contine with the test, I guess), and I hear a loud banging noise coming from the can. I am scared. I am nervous. I am sweating. And my sister is laughing, while recording me watching this can screech and make loud banging noises. I leap towards the can and grab hold of it. The can starts resisting my grasp. I hold on as tightly as I can and annihilate the top of the can. I grab the little handle while the can shakes furiously and screeches at me." Lewis: Handle?! Simon: I don't know what he's talking about Lewis: What kinda of can is this!? Simon: I have no idea, and he annihilates the top of that can Lewis: This is a nightmare! Simon: He says: I grab the little handle while the can shakes furiously and screeches at me, and without thinking, I pull the handle. Simon: Oh he means the tab, on the top I guess! Are you ready for this? Lewis: No Simon: "The can explodes. Giant beams of Coca-Cola shoot all over my room. One surges towards my sister and blows a hole in her head, killing her instantly. My house begins to fall apart, I hear the loudest noise I have ever heard in my life. I slowly turn around to see a rip in the space-time continuum. It is sucking everything it can: my neighbours, my pets, my house, my sister's corpse, my property, my street, my region, my city, my state, my country (Australia), Lewis: Oh! and then it overloaded and exploded. All that was left was a small island, me and my computer and video camera. A single tear was running down my eye, as I thought about all the things I would never do again, the people I would never see again. I then went on my computer and began this e-mail. In conclusion; no, tapping the top of a soda can will not stop it from exploding if it is shaken. It does not work, do not try it ever, okay? Sincerely, a true Australian YoGPoD fan." Lewis: Thanks Nick! Simon: That's Nick FuckFace, and then he's got a PS: "P.S.: My sister didn't even record, what the fuck stupid bitch!" Lewis: That's not very nice! Simon: Not something nice to say about your, dead sister, jeez! Lewis: No! You shouldn't do that, that's terrible, well? Simon: We got there in the end, finally reading out this e-mail after many, many months Lewis: Can you see why I didn't read that one out before though? (Lewis laughs) Lewis: I mean you are scraping the bottom of the poo barrel, basically Simon: It's brilliant, it's brilliant, it's delicious creamy poo and I'm happy to rub it over my face Lewis: I am Dave! Yognau(gh)t, Lewis and Simon: And I have the balls! Simon: Oh god, I mean that is good isn't it, I am Dave! YogPod and I have the balls! (Lewis laughs) Simon: Ok, I've got some more, there's some more liners, oh Jesus, oh God Lewis: Ok SImon: Ar... Fransesco Bourg Banatchi, which is the widest fucking, everyone's got a weird name if their not English Lewis: Yep Simon: I always find that, isn't that strange, how to me, an English person, un-English names seam weird. Fransesco (whispering): You are listening to the listening to the YogPod! Simon: A serial killer in the making. Thank you Fransesco Lewis: Oh goodness, that's terrifying Simon: Fransesco, whatever, I think he's Italian with a name like that. Wakeem, there’s another Wakeem. I don’t think it’s our Wakeem though, it’s a different one. Wakeem: You are listening to the, YOGPOD! Wakeem: You are listening to the, YOGPOD! Wakeem: You are listening to the, YOGPOD! Lewis: I like the way you felt the need to play that three times in a row. Simon: Yeah... (Lewis and Simon laugh) Lewis: I liked it when it was just one. *Chuckles* Two ok... Simon: I thought it was good. Thank you Wakeem, Yonso... Lewis: I think it’s good. I like it, thank you. Simon: Thank you. Thank you. Casper. This is his, this is his weird email. *clears throat* Casper... Lerkison, possibly is his name. I recorded the phrase “You are listening to the YoGPoD” normally, then reversed it, and taught myself how that sounded. Simon: Ok *laughs* Lewis: Right, ok. That’s amazing. Simon: So he’s, he’s, he’s learned how to phonetically say “You are listening to the YoGPoD” backwards, and then he recorded that and reversed it. So... he’s actually got him saying it the right way around, but it’s gonna sound weird because he actually said it backward and then he recorded it, and then reversed it. Lewis: Ok... Simon: Which is just... I don’t even know. Lewis: Yeah, yeah. Simon: I do not even know. So hang on, we’re gonna have to listen to this beautiful, beautiful magnificent shit. Casper (backwards): *Gibberish* Lewis: *Groans* Casper (reversed): You are listening to the YoGPoD (Lewis laughs) Simon: Oh my fucking god that is terrifying! That is terrifying. So the first one is him saying it backwards, and this, the one that I just played is him... Lewis: Right yeah, I got that, yeah. Simon: ...reversing him saying it backwards, so it’s like something out of fucking Twin Peaks. Let’s listen, listen to that again, hang on... (Replays the two recordings) Lewis: I love it, it’s brilliant. Simon: That’s how deaf people talk, isn’t it. That makes me feel just a little bit weird. (Lewis laughs) Simon: So that’s Casper, Casper Larkison, Lerpison. Lewis: Well that’s, that’s hilarious, I love that one as well. Simon: (mimicing recording) You are listening to the YoGPoD Lewis: Yeah, I love it. Simon: See, it took me literally seconds to do it myself, and you went through all the effort of learning how to say it backwards. *Laughs* Oh, that is genius, that is absolutely genius. He’s from Denmark, bless him, someone has to be. It’s a brilliant one. It could be me doing it, it’s that good. Hang on... It’s from Oliver Hollsworth Banes, who’s uh I actually remember, he’s on Facebook, he’s a friend on Facebook. Lewis: Alright, ok. Simon: Oliver Hollsworth Banes, it’s not a name you forget in a hurry, is it? Lewis: It’s a, it’s a good British name. Normal name. Simon (posh accent): Hello, I am Oliver Hollsworth Banes! (Lewis laughs) Simon: That’s pretty much it. Lewis: Yeah. He’s a lord, he lives in like a mansion. Oliver: YOU ARE LISTENING TO THE YOG pod pod pod pod... Lewis: Beautiful. Simon: Thank you Oliver. Pod pod. Thank you Oliver ver ver... Lewis: Thank you Oliver. That’s good, I like that one, it’s very good. Uh very professionally done, and uh perfect. Perfect! That’s exactly what we wanted. That fits the job spec, and none of this... Lewis (singing): This is Michael McDonald... Simon (singing): ... and I listen to the YoGPoD all day. Lewis: Or any of this uh, youarelistingtotheYoGPoD. Simon (singing): This is Michael McDonald and I listen to the YoGPoD all day. Simon: It’s funny because, I mean, Peter Maserati did loads of good liner, he did like eight liners in total, yet that is the one that we’re going to remember. (Lewis laughs) Lewis: Yeah, that is the one we’re gonna remember forever. Simon: I’ll be singing it on my deathbed. (Sings sadly): This is Michael McDonald and I listen to the YoGPoD all *sound of dying*. (Lewis laughs) Liner: Kenny Baker... Lewis: So what’s happened since the last podcast? Simon: Um... Lewis: I think we’ve actually got a new government for a start... Simon: Yeah, we’ve got a new government, and summer, has been and gone in Britain. Lewis: Yeah Simon: Uh, it’s been all change... Lewis: It’s a miserable day outside, but it was lovely last week, um, and I’m sure the sunny weather will come back, and it’ll be fine. Simon: It’s so fucking British talking about the weather. We could be talking about politics, but it’s like, oh no, no. Lewis: Yeah. So our new prime minister is called Dave. Simon: Yeah Lewis: I think he’s like the first Dave to be prime minister... Simon: Really? Lewis: ...it’s kinda cool Simon: Really?? Lewis: I think I heard that somewhere, yeah. Simon: Are you sure about that? Lewis: All of them before have been called a bit more posh things... CONTINUE FROM: 19:11 ---- Category:Lewis Brindley Category:Simon Lane Category:Episodes